Automobile door hinges are ordinarily made of a pair of metal stampings each having struck-over flanges, with the flanges of both stampings overlapped, and a hinge pin fitted in aligned holes in the four overlapped flanges. There is normally much friction between the respective moving parts, and corresponding wear, resulting in misaligned elements, and doors that sag or otherwise fail to match with or fit with the door frame elements.